Mommy
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Bukankah Yunho telah memiliki istri, tapi mengapa ia berani melakukan sentuhan pada Jaejoong? Benarkah papa milik Junnie itu playboy? Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun menguak sedikit alasan mengapa Changmin menikahinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sekuel Legacy or Love, Part 3. Chapter pendek. wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

-amazora-

MOMMY

Main Cast : YunJae Other Cast : Heojun and other.  
Genre : Romance, family.  
Rate : T

-BoysLove, AU, OOC, OC, Miss, Typo-

:: Segala milik mereka adalah anugrah yang dititipkan Tuhan, Heojun, milik imaginasi Amazora ::

PART 01

Senyuman itu mengembang saat melihat hasil penataannya pada piring-piring diatas meja membuahkan hasil. Ia puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia mempoutkan bibir merahnya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan memutuskan membuka lemari pendingin untuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi kekurangan itu. Matanya tertuju pada kotak susu dan memutuskan mengambil kotak tersebut.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria bermata besar itu seraya mengambil gelas.

"Ya."

"Um, cepat habiskan rotimu sebelum berangkat." tambahnya sesaat sebelum menuangkan susu pada gelas.

"Aku akan makan diperjalanan," pria lainnya menggigit rotinya sebelum mengancingkan lengan kemejanya. Membuahkan decihan halus si pemegang gelas. Ia menghampiri pria yang sedikit sibuk dihadapannya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan." ucapnya seraya membantu memasangkan dasi pada pria bermata tajam dihadapannya.

"Aku makan pelan-pelan." pria itu menyangkal fakta. "Ah, jaga Junnie baik-baik. Katakan papa mencintainya!" ucapnya sebelum mengacak rambut pria yang membantunya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia bergerak, ia harus kembali menyadari ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikan. Tapi, mengapa mata pengawas sangat jeli? Aish~

"Katakan padanya, papa mungkin pulang terlambat. Saranghae." ucapnya seraya mengecup kening pria lainnya, lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Pria pertama membatu, ia menyentuh kening lalu mengusapnya pelan, pipinya pun sedikit memanas. Ia senang.

"Junnie-ya, sudah bangun em?" pria hangat itu tersenyum begitu melihat anak lelaki dihadapannya. "Baru saja mau mommy bangunkan."

"Junnie pintar. Bisa bangun sendiri hehehe~" anak lelaki itu memeluk erat pria bermarga Kim itu. Sedikit bergerak menggesekkan pipi halus mereka.

"Ah, anak pintar, ayo sarapan dulu."  
"Ha'i."

-YJ-

Pesonanya belum hilang. Sekalipun usianya telah membuatnya memiliki seorang putra yang tampan seperti dirinya. Lihatlah, begitu turun dari mobil hitam yang dikendarainya, banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya. Ya, walau tak sejeli milik―

"Ohayou gozaimasu." suara halus menghampiri indranya, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ohayou." jawabnya seraya memberikan senyum pada karyawannya, sekretaris kesayangannya, sekretaris Kim. "Kau disini? Sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Sekretarisnya menunjukkan bungkusan kopi instan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Di dapur kita habis, sebelum membelinya, aku mengambil dulu disana." jawabnya seraya tersenyum. "Ah, pak. Adik anda sudah menunggu di ruangan anda." sekretaris itu menekan tombol tutup pada lift setelah menyusul direkturnya masuk.

"Pagi sekali ia datang." gumamnya. Ia memperhatikan monitor kecil di atas pintu yang memberinya petunjuk dimana lift mereka melewatinya. Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan dan pintu lift terbuka. Ia segera beranjak diikuti sekretaris yang memang dekat dengannya menuju ruangan bersegel 'Director', sekretarisnya membukakan pintu sehingga meja dengan papan namanya, Jung Yunho terlihat. Namun bukan itu yang ia pedulikan. Ia memedarkan pandangannya didaerah sofa untuk setiap tamunya dan senyuman khas adiknya menyambutnya.

"Hi, Hyung." pria itu melambaikan tangannya dan memajang wajah polos yang bahagia.

"Min, pagi sekali kau datang." Yunho tergesa duduk di sofa yang terletak dihadapan adiknya.

"Ah, aku sangat merindukan hyung. Tapi, hyung terlihat tak senang." gerutu Changmin yang mendapat wajah kaget Yunho.

"Kau ini. Aku senang." Yunho beranjak dan memeluk Changmin. "Kau meninggalkan Korea dan kantor pusat untuk apa eh?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku dan istriku mempunyai banyak tujuan." Changmin yang terlihat lelah menyenderkan diri.

"Banyak em?"

"Bulan madu dan berbenah diri. Mengintrospeksi. Agar saat kembali ke Korea kami menemukan kenyamanan kami. Aku lelah hyung." Changmin menutup matanya. "Aku juga akan bekerja, audit lapangan. Haha~"

"Aku tak mungkin menggelapkan uang Min." ucap Yunho kesal. Dan Changmin mengeraskan sedikit suara tawanya melihat wajah tersinggung kakaknya.

"Aku bercanda. Kau ini tak punya selera humor ya?" Changmin meneruskan tertawanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya yang memasang ekspresi jengah.

"Lalu dimana istrimu?"

"Dia menemui seseorang." jawab Changmin setelah menghirup napas panjang demi menghentikan tawanya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang kakaknya."

"Kakak?" tanya Yunho bingung. "Bukankah Ara sudah tak ada?" tambahnya.

"Entahlah." jawab Changmin pelan. Yunho melebarkan mata kecilnya menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tak sengaja mengatakan satu nama yang― arghhh!

"Mi-mian," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tak sengaja Min."

"Gwenchana hyung." ucap Changmin. "Bagaimana keponakanku?"

"Junnie? dia sudah sangat pintar. Dia tumbuh dengan baik." dengan senyuman, Yunho menceritakan tentang putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau hebat hyung, padahal kau kan harus bekerja, tapi pintar juga mengurus Junnie." puji Changmin.

"Bukan hanya aku Min, seseorang membantuku."

"Ya, memang harus ada yang membantumu. Ah, andai saja mommy Junnie masih―" Changmin terburu menutup bibirnya. "H-hyung."

"Tak apa, Junnie tak kehilangan apapun karena mommy miliknya." senyum Yunho tetap terjaga. "Tapi Min, aku harus rapat sekarang. Kau mau menungguku disini?" Yunho beranjak ke mejanya, lalu memilih beberapa dokumen dari tasnya.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku akan melihat apartment tempatku tinggal bersama istriku selama disini."

-YJ-

Sekretaris Yunho memasang wajah kusut ketika memasuki lift yang akan membawanya kembali ke lantai dimana meja kerjanya berada. Pria cantik berkulit putih itu sedikit sebal. Banyak karyawan Yunho memandang remeh dan iri padanya, hanya karena ia semakin dekat dengan Yunho. Telinganya sering sekali mendengar isu tak baik mengenai hubungan ia dengan Yunho.

Pria bermarga Kim itu menghela napas kesal, sedikit bergumam pula dengan berkata―

"Bilang saja kalian iri huh."

"Siapa?" suara berat Yunho mengagetkannya. Sekretaris Kim menggeleng untuk menjawab Yunho. Yunho pun terlihat tak begitu ambil pusing. "Sebentar lagi kita rapat kan? Kau dari mana?"

"Saya baru memeriksa ruangan rapat. Semua sudah siap pak." ucapnya. Yunho mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan sekretarisnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kesana."

-YJ-

Yunho membereskan laporan-laporan dihadapannya. Rapatnya berjalan cukup lama. Ketika rapat selesai, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang. Ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dan merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan kunci mobil hitam yang tadi pagi dikendarainya. Ia beranjak, putra kecilnya akan marah jika ia tak bisa mengajaknya makan diluar hari ini. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia terpaksa membatalkan janji makan siang dengan putranya karena pekerjaan. Hari ini, harus. Tentu saja kalau ia tak mau Heojun mengabaikannya dalam waktu lama.

Ia melihat kantornya sepi. Sepertinya semua karyawannya tengah beristirahat. Sekretarisnya? Ah, pria itu pasti pergi ketempat yang sama setiap jam istirahat.

-YJ-

"Papa!" Junnie melambaikan tangannya dan menggerakannya dengan cepat begitu melihatnya turun dari mobilnya. Ia menutup pintu dan menghampiri Junnie yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Lunch?" Junnie bertanya. Mata polosnya menatap dalam kearah Yunho. Oh, mata yang sama dimiliki istrinya. Seseorang yang memegang tas Junnie dibelakangnya mengajari Junnie cara meminta dengan baik. Jika Junnie terus memintanya seraya menatapnya dengan mata bersinar namun polos seperti itu, mana mungkin ia menolaknya.

"Ya, lunch." Yunho mengangguk. Posisinya yang tengah berlutut dihadapan Junnie membuat Junnie dengan mudah mengecup pipinya.

"Thank you, papa." ucap putra kecilnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang sudah dipelajarinya. Ia berdiri dan memegang tangan putranya, berniat menuntun putra tampannya kearah mobil. Itu niatnya, karena ia mendengar suara tergopoh-gopoh dibelakangnya.

"Tuaaaaan~!" teriak pria yang berlari menghampirinya. Ia melotot pada pria itu. Mengapa ia berbuat kesalahan dihadapan Junnie? Aish.

"Mwo?" jawabnya ketus. Pria itu memasukkan Junnie dan tasnya ke dalam mobil. Lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjawabku dengan ketus eoh?" pria itu menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho. Tak terima dengan nada bicara Yunho saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Papa, jangan bertengkar." Junnie mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil.

"Kau dengar?" tanya Yunho. Pria itu mendelik kesal, ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja Yunho. Merapikan sedikit lipatan kerahnya. Lalu berjongkok dan membersihkan celana hitam Yunho dari debu akibat berlutut demi mensejajarkan diri dengan putranya.

"Jaga kebersihan bajumu bodoh!" ucap pria itu, namun Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

-YJ-

Yunho memasukkan suapan terakhir ke mulutnya. Ia meneguk air putih seraya melihat pria yang duduk disamping Junnie. Pria itu belum menyentuh makannya sama sekali. Ia sibuk membantu Junnie memotong dagingnya. Pria yang kasar padanya itu begitu perhatian pada Junnie. Tapi, ia pikir itu tak apa. Baginya, perhatian pada Junnie-lah yang penting. Walau tak menyangkal jika ia begitu senang ketika pria itu turut memberi perhatian padanya.

"Ahh~ Direktur Jung." seorang mitra kerjanya menyapa. "Sedang makan siang?"

"Iya, Mr. Takano juga mau makan siang?"

"Ya. Ah, ini istriku." ucapnya seraya menunjuk wanita cantik dengan wajah khas wanita Jepang. Yunho tersenyum dan membalas salam hormat dari wanita itu.

"Aku juga bersama putraku." Yunho menunjuk Junnie yang dengan sigap menunduk hormat pada mitra ayahnya. "Juga bersama―"

"Tuan, perkenalkan. Ia mommy Junnie." ucap Junnie menyela Yunho.

"Iya, dia Kim Jaejoong, istriku." jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong, pria itu tersedak. Junnie memberinya segelas air yang segera diteguknya. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho tak percaya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi istri ayah dari anak yang di rawatnya? Kapan Yunho menikahinya?

'Tuan, kau gila?! Sejak kapan kau menikahi babysitter anakmu?!' batin Jaejoong geram.

-TBC-

Anyeong, masihkah ada yang berminat membaca ffku?

Ahahaha, part 1. Jangan mengeluh karena kalian bingung ya. Part 1 setiap ffku pasti bikin bingung dulu *padahal pasti pada bisa nebak*

Sok atuh, yang mau riviu atau komen. Laiknya juga bolehlah. Wkwk.

Aku bingung. Mau post disini atau di fb. Disini, takut kena delete admin. Masalahnya aku kurang tau apa sebab beberapa ff author lain didelete. Jadi, ku post rangkap deh. Cuma, yang di fb sepertinya bakal sering update hehe.

See you in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

MOMMY

Main Cast : YunJae

Other Cast : Heojun and other.

Genre : Romance, family.

Rate : T

_**-BoysLove, AU, OOC, OC, Miss, Typo-**_

:: Segala milik mereka adalah anugrah yang dititipkan Tuhan, Heojun, milik imaginasi Amazora ::

PART 02

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho dengan ekspresi manis, tentu saja tak membuat Yunho gentar sama sekali. Heojun tengah mencuci tangannya diantar sekretaris Kim, membuat ia dan Jaejoong bisa saling menatap bayangan mereka melalu biasan retina yang dimiliki orang dihadapan mereka.

Jaejoong menyimpan kemarahannya, padahal hanya hal kecil penyebabnya. Ck~

"Aish, sudahlah." Yunho berinisiatif menghentikannya. Jika tidak, ia tak tahu pria dihadapannya akan memandang lurus padanya untuk berapa lama. "Bawa pulang anakmu." lanjutnya setelah mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

"Tuan, dia anakmu!" teriak Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Kekesalan masih merasukinya.

Yunho yang baru saja beranjak ke kursinya berbalik, awalnya hendak memberi pengertian lagi kepada Jaejoong. Hanya saja, yang terjadi adalah mata kecilnya sedikit melebar. Dan dengan susah payah memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong dengan menggerakkan bola matanya, menunjuk arah pintu.

"N-ne, dia anakku." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah atas kecerobohannya.

Heojun, dengan tatapan penasaran menghampiri mereka. Dan menarik-narik celana yang dikenakan Jaejoong.

"Mommy dan papa bertengkar lagi?" tanyanya polos. Jaejoong menciptakan senyuman dengan arti kebingungan pada bibir penuhnya. Sedangkan Yunho, tak berhenti mengutuki Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak berwujud bernama kekesalan itu memilih majikan baru eh?

"Aniyo sayang, papa dan mommy sedang berebut Junnie." Yunho mengangkat Junnie dan ia biarkan putranya duduk dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Berebut Junnie?" masih dengan tatapan polos, Junnie bertanya. Tangannya memainkan tissue yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan tangan.

"Um," Jaejoong mengangguk. "Habis Junnie sangat tampan dan pintar. Mommy tentu bangga dan ingin memiliki Junnie sendirian. Hehehe~" Jaejoong turut masuk dalam skenario yang diciptakan Yunho.

"Ne, dan papa tak boleh memiliki Junnie. Mommy jahat sekali kan?" Yunho mengadu dengan membuat mimik wajah lesu, membuat Jaejoong dan Junnie terbahak.

"Pappa, mommy. Kim-ahjushi mengatakan bahwa Junnie sangat tampan." bangga Junnie.

"Mommy juga mengatakannya tadi." sela Jaejoong jengah. Rasanya, tak lebih dari lima menit ia juga mengatakannya. Ia melirik Yunho dan berpikir ayah dan anak dihadapannya mempunyai sifat yang sama. Memang buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Hehe~ ada mata mommy pada Junnie, ada bibir mommy juga. Tapi, beberapa hal lainnya, Junnie dapat dari papa. Itu berarti Junnie anak papa dan mommy. Semua orang mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Ia menurunkan Junnie dari sofa, mengandengnya, dan beranjak.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah waktunya papa bekerja lagi."

"Ung~" Junnie menghampiri Yunho. Bermaksud untuk pamit. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap rambut halus milik Junnie. Kekesalan yang melanda antara ia dan Jaejoong menghilang karena Junnie. Oh, thanks God.

-YJ-

Changmin sedikit kikuk mendapati tatapan lurus yang seolah menusuknya. Mata istrinya itu tak berhenti menjadikannya objek sejak ia membawa masuk koper miliknya dan istrinya.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin gusar. Ia tak tahan lagi. Tatapan istrinya membuatnya seolah menjadi orang yang paling jahat.

"Kenapa kita berada dikamar yang sama?"

"Kyu―"

"Kenapa kita―?" ucapan Kyu, Kyuhyun tersela sebuah kecupan dari Changmin.

"Istirahatlah, biar ku bereskan pakaian kita." Changmin mengusap helaian halus milik Kyuhyun. Khyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Sentuhan lembut dibibirnya membuatnya tak bisa berkata. Ia sungguh menyukainya. Dan sejujurnya, selalu mengharapkannya.

Ia beranjak pada satu-satunya kamar di apartment yang disiapkan Changmin untuk mereka. Awalnya langkah biasa, karena ia mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin dihadapan Changmin. Namun, ia tak selamanya pintar berakting. Ia terburu melangkah dan mentup pintu kamarnya, eh~ kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dan membiarkan bobot tubuhnya menjadi beban kedua telapak tangannya.

Perlahan, ia menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tak percaya Changmin menyentuhnya. Ya, walau hanya sentuhan kecil.

"Kakak," Kyuhyun menyentuh bias wajahya dalam cermin. Tepat dibibirnya, "dia menyentuhku." lalu menatap kosong pada sekitarnya. "Apa artinya dia mulai membuka hatinya padaku? Kakak, apa aku bersalah berbuat begini egois?" sendu, Kyuhyun berkata, bertanya pada udara kosong disekitarnya.

_-Flashback-_

"Kyu~" Changmin melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Kyuhyun diruang tamu rumahnya. Senyum lebarnya tak pernah luntur. Pria itu tetap mempesona Kyuhyun.

"Um, h-hai Min." sedikit gugup Kyuhyun menanggapi Changmin. Tanpa disadarinya, Changmin menyadari kegugupannya. Changmin mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menangis karena penolakan tak langsung darinya sesungguhnya bukanlah Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Ia hanya sampai pb batas kesabaran yang ditariknya. Ya, Changmin jelas mengerti itu.

"Kau membawa yang ku minta?" tanya Changmin seraya menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Dan dengan sikap yang terlihat manja, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Changmin semakin menyesal menyadari itu. Hal itu terlihat dari kesenduan yang menyapa mata Changmin walau hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"_Lets see!_" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dari sana.

...

Lagi, Changmin tertawa karena hal konyol yang terlihat di layar televisinya. Hanya saja, mengapa ia merasa suara tawa itu tunggal? Kyuhyun tak ikut tertawa? Padahal, bukankah dvd yang ia minta untuk Kyuhyun bawa adalah dvd yang berisi tayangan lucu yang biasanya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Lelah bergelut dengan kebingungan, Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah pucat itu terlihat lebih pucat. Matanya menatap kosong pada tayangan didepannya. Lagi, ada perasaan bersalah menelusup kedalam diri Changmin.

Perlahan, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh helaian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak, ruhnya yang tadi berkelana seolah kembali.

"Mi-Min?" heran Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti artinya. Tangan Changmin beralih pada pipi putih milik Kyuhyun. Tak peduli kegugupan mulai menerpa sahabatnya itu. Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan menariknya keatas. Membuat simpul senyum pada wajah manis Kyuhyun. Terkesan dipaksakan, tapi ia merindukan senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, mari kita menikah." dalam keadaan bingung, Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebingungan lainnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti.

"Eh?" hanya satu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan. Ia ingin merasa senang. Tapi, kebingungan mendominasi pikirannya. Changmin pasti bergurau. Changmin mengajaknya menikah? Ia pasti bermimpi huh.

_-end of flashback-_

Kyuhyun melihat jari-jari tangan kirinya, sebuah cincin melingkar disana. Sekarang, ia memiliki Changmin sepenuhnya. Entah bagaimana pernikahan itu terjadi, Kyuhyun tetap tak mengerti. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun mencoba memahami, Changmin takkan pernah memberinya cinta. Hal itu, amat mustahil.

-YJ-

"Papa pulaaang!" Yunho berteriak lantang disambut derapan langkah kecil yang mengarah padanya. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas sofa yang pertama dilewatinya.

"Papa~" Senyumnya mengembang mengetahui putranya begitu antusias menyambut kepulangannya. Putra kecilnya tengah berlari mengarah padanya dan segera memeluknya. Dibelakang Heojun, ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Biasanya, pria itu akan mengambil alih tasnya. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan dari jarak lebih dari empat meter. Itupun tak lagi disertai tatapan tajam yang biasanya. Pria itu, masihkah merasa bersalah? Jika benar, ini akan sangat menguntungkan Yunho.

"Papa ayo, mommy disana. Beri kecupan kepada mommy." Heojun menunjuk-nunjuk tempat Jaejoong berada. Yunho menatapnya sesaat, ia melihat Jaejoong tengah salang tingkah disana. "Cepaaat, memang papa tidak mau mendapat kecupan Junnie?" Junnie memukul pelan dadanya.

Yah, ini adalah tradisi pulang kantornya. Mengecup Jaejoong jika ingin Junnie-nya mengecupnya. Bukan sebuah beban yang Yunho rasakan. Heojun memberinya banyak keberuntungan. Tuhan memberi Heojun dihidupnya sebagai simbol kebahagiaan yang takkan pernah habis.

Dengan Heojun dalam dekapannya, Yunho menjejakan kakinya perlahan. Tatapannya mengarah lurus pada pria didepannya. Ada aura berbeda disaat suasana seperti ini.

Ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jaejoong disusul kecupan pelan Heojun dipipinya. Ia bahagia sekarang, sungguh.

-YJ-

Layar besar dihadapan Yunho menggelap ketika salah satu tombol remote pengontrolnya tertekan. Ia memutuskan mematikan televisi begitu lelah setelah menyusuri beberapa chanel dan tak mendapati siaran yang menurutnya bagus.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang terasa teramat sepi karena tak ada lagi Heojun yang aktif. Ia berdiri, memutuskan untuk melihat putranya dan Jaejoong yang pergi kekamar Heojun beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Ia beranjak pada pintu bercat putih. Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat Heojun tengah tertidur nyaman dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Tak ayal lagi, senyumnya mengembang. Putranya akan tumbuh baik jika begini.

Jaejoong berhenti mengusap punggung Heojun begitu menyadari ada Yunho disana, memperhatikannya. Ia beranjak, membenarkan posisi selimut yang akan mengantikan pelukannya pada Heojun semalaman ini.

"Tuan, kau mau tidur disini?" tanyanya begitu menghampiri Yunho. Yunho menatapnya galak, lalu menarik tangannya menuju kamar lain. Kamar tidur miliknya.

-YJ-

Insomnia, bisakah Kyuhyun menyebut keadaannya sekarang seperti itu? Tapi, jika memang gejalanya adalah tak bisa tidur, mungkin ia memang insomnia. Ragu, ia melirik tubuh Changmin yang sedang beristirahat. Rasanya, hampir empat tahun ia tidur disamping Changmin tanpa merasa apapun―kecuali dimalam pertama mereka. Tapi, mengapa di Jepang ia merasa sedikit kikuk? Apa karena ini Jepang? Apa karena udara di Jepang? Rasanya sedikit mustahil.

"Hhh~ aku ingin tidur." gumamnya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya kebawah bantal. Mencoba mencari kegelapan yang mungkin bisa membawanya pada kelelapan. Ditengah bergulatnya pikirannya, ia merasakan kehangatan. Selimut dan dekapan tangang yang ia tahu berasal dari Changmin membuatnya nyaman. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya dan tak lama, ia terlelap.

-YJ-

"Kau, melakukan kesalahan lagi Jaejoong-ah~" Yunho mengintimidasi Jaejoong. Ia mengunci Jaejoong diantara tubuhnya dan dinding.

"Y-ya, gomen tuan. Tolong maafkan saya." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan kunci perjanjian kita?" tanya Yunho. "Kau mau melanggarnya?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Tidak! Tapi, semua ini karena kau menyebalkan!" Jaejoong menghentak, melawan. Pertahanan lemah Yunho tentu hilang.

"Menyebalkan?" Yunho menyeringai, berbalik dengan kata hatinya yang membenarkan Jaejoong.

"Ye, kau menyebalkan." bibir merah itu sedikit dibuat maju.

"Jadi, aku yang salah?" tantang Yunho.

"Ya."

"Lalu, memanggilku 'tuan' didepan Junnie itu salahku?"

"Ya."

"Ohhh~" Yunho menggumam. Ia mengangguk-angguk seolah menyetujui pendapat Jaejoong. Kepalan tangannya menutupi seringai Yunho. Jaejoong, kau kena.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menunduk, berpikir ulang. "Itu salahku tuan." lanjutnya.

"_So?"_

"Maaf." Jaejoong menunduk lebih dalam. Yunho menatapnya, tangannya terulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Jaejoong, mengusapnya penuh kasih.

"Jangan kau ulangi. Kumohon, biarkan Junnie tetap pada kebahagiaannya." pintanya dengan suara pelan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho menyadari ada perubahan dari nada yang keluar dari pita suara Yunho. Di bias pengantar cahaya milik Yunho, Jaejoong melihat kesungguhan. Mau tak mau, membuat Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, mencoba mengerti. "Pintar." lanjut Yunho sebelum mengecup Jaejoong tepat dibibirnya dan lalu meninggalkannya.

Aura sendu menghilang, drastis berubah pada hawa-hawa yang sedikit errr~ panas?

"Sial." ups, kata yang kasar keluar dari pria bermata besar itu. Terlihat bara kemarahan pada mata besarnya. Lagi, Yunho mencuri bibirnya, dan ia tak menyadari hal itu akan terjadi. Argh!

-YJ-

"Tambahkan sedikit garam lagi." pria itu menaburkan garam pada masakannya. Setelah mengaduknya sebentar, ia mengambil sendok dan mengambil isi dari pancinya. Tangan lihai miliknya, pengetahuan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya, kecintaannya pada masakan membuat makanan dihadapannya tak perlu lagi diragukan kelezatannya. Dan lihatlah tingkahnya, menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyuman lebar, makanan buatannya kali ini pun pasti akan membuat Junnie candu.

Sekali lagi, ia mengambil sesendok miso dan terburu memasukannya kedalam mulut. Karenanya, tak semua kuah miso masuk ke mulutnya. Sedikit kuah miso mengalir keluar. Refleks, ia segera mengusap bibirnya.

Ia terdiam begitu jari telunjuknya tepat menyentuh bibirnya. Dan senyuman mulai terlukis di wajahnya. Tak sengaja ingatan ketika Yunho mengecupnya melintas. Ah~ ia harus melupakannya. Sentuhan intim itu tak berarti apa-apa untuk Jung Yunho. Jadi, tak berguna jika ia mengingat hal tersebut.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan melihat bahwa waktu hampir menunjukkan jam makan siang. Kelas Junnie akan mengadakan jalan-jalan ke taman setelah jam makan siang. Jadi, ia harus cepat mengantarkan bentounya.

Meski tak ingin, secara tak sadar Jaejoong membuat dua bentou. Apa ia harus pergi mengantar bentou kedua juga?

"Ck." ia berdecak menyadari kebodohannya. Mau tak mau, ia tak mau masakannya terbuang. Jadi, ia akan mengantarkan satu untuk Junnie dan satu lagi untuk ayahnya.

-YJ-

Yunho menyimpan filenya menyadari sebentar lagi tiba waktu makan siang. Ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya nanti. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan dulu pikirannya. Ia beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu membuka pintu, ia melihat sekretarisnya sibuk dengan keyboard dihadapannya. Ia beranjak mendekati meja sekretarisnya dan duduk tepat dihadapan sekretarisnya setelah menarik satu kursi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Sibuk sekali." tegurnya. Ia duduk dan bertompang dagu. Ia menatap sekretarisnya, membuat ekspresi seolah tertarik pada apa yang dikerjakan sekretarisnya.

"E-eh boss?" sekretarisnya sedikit gelagapan karena teguran mendadak dari Yunho.

"Simpan dulu pekerjaanmu. Sekarang waktunya makan siang." tambah Yunho, mengabaikan kekagetan sekretarisnya.

"Kau harusnya senang mempunyai sekretaris sepertiku. Aku tak peduli makan siangku karena melanjutkan pekerjaan. Kau harus membayarku untuk ini." canda sekretarisnya.

"Tidak mau, aku tak mau membayarmu." Yunho menggerakkan tangannya.

"Pelitnyaaa, huh." sekretaris Yunho memasang wajah kesal.

"Ya, ya. _Everything for you_. Semua akan kulakukan untukmu. Karena kau sekretaris kesayanganku." Yunho menangkup pipi sekretarisnya. Tak ayal lagi, gurat merah lembut muncul pada kedua pipi sekretarisnya.

"B-boss, nanti akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi jika begini. Jangan berkata sembarangan."

"Aku serius. Aku bangga padamu. Aku menyayangimu. Karena kau telah menemukan dan membawa istriku kembali Kibum-ah. Aku sayang padamu." Yunho mengusap pipi sekretarisnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Dan, terasa ada sedikit kilatan rasa cemburu yang melintas.

"Playboy!" geram sang pemilik mata.

-TBC-

Heyooo! Masih ada yang nunggu part dua? Maaf lama yah *bow* mood dan keadaan lagi kurang mendukung -3-

Ah ya, semakin dilihat, si bebek imut yah. Apalagi di mv lama. Dan, denger dia disesuatukan (?) oleh stasiun tv juga liat vidio Xiah yang dibully emak, bapak, suami ama ponakannya, Hime jadi gx tega bikin dia antagonis. Hueee T^T  
padahal dia masih ada peran. Nanti mogok-mogok dah nulisnya. Su imuuut sih

Dan oh, Hime baru ngeh. Hime ada silent readers kah? Viewers fict Hime banyak wehehe ^o^ jadi mikir kesana deh. Kalo ada, ayo kenalan *kicked*

Reviewsnya banyak. Hohoho Gx dipungkiri, Hime senang dapet reviews. Makasih banyak yaaaa~ ini balasan buat kalian

Cho Pinkyu  
iya, ini kulanjut~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Cho hyuka  
Gomawo, Hime pasti lanjut, tapi gx yakin bisa cepet. Hehe~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Kakaichi  
Hehe, benerkan? Ung~ Hime usahain update disini juga. Gomawo semangatnya~^^ makasih reviewnya.

js-ie  
Waaah, dah punya jawaban ya? Siip~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Babycuttie  
Jangan jadi hantu tapi yah *slaped* siiip~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Reysa J  
Benar gx yaaa? Baca terus yuk. Supaya kamu gx bingung lagi. Nanti ada jawabannya kok. Ini udah update yaaa~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Kasiy yunjae  
Hahaha, ff chappie pertama Hime memang bikin bingung. Kebiasaan jelek noh. Nama fbku ada di bio, kalo ndak salah, udah aku add~^^ makasih reviewnya.

blackwhite28  
Yunjaeee!  
Syukurlah kalo begitu. Iya tbc. Baca lagi yaaa~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Julie Namikaze  
Ndak papa kok. Hime usahain yah~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Momo Dwi94 Casshiper  
Iyaaaah, hehe. Gpp kok, makasih malah~^^ makasih reviewnya.

QueenDeeBeauty  
Yang mana aja boleh kok. Hehehe, makasih. Iya, alurnya cepet kan? Aku coba perjelas di ff ini kok. Aku ndak bisa bikin ence u.u jadi yah begitu hasilnya~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Mitsuki Hana  
Eng, bisa dibilang begitu. Baca terus yah~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Zira  
Wehehe, iya. Tapi, Hime usaha update disini juga~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Boenita  
Eum, sip~^^ makasih reviewnya.

gery miku  
Oke, diusahakan~^^ makasih reviewnya.

irengiovanny  
Baca terus ya. Chap ini udah gx bingung lagi kah?~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Sicca nicky  
Yep, tapi beda ff beda problem kan? Tapi, alurnya nyambung kok~^^ makasih reviewnya.

meirah.1111  
Kan supaya menarik, hoho. Hime suka pujeel. Ayo main bareng~^^ makasih reviewnya.

yjs  
ayo baca, baca, baca *maunya*~^^ makasih reviewnya.

redKrystal  
Makasih ya, *loncat* yep, Hime lanjut~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Evil Thieves  
Yep, lanjut~^^ makasih reviewnya.

desi2121  
hehe, rahasia. Supaya penasalan kamunya xp Fb ada di bio. Intip deh~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Iyah, lanjutan lol. Nikahin Mommy? Agak ragu ih. Papa Jung kan punya istri *kicked* hehe~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Someone  
Hmm, bingung ya? Satu kalimat buat kamu, baca terus yah. Hohoho~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Chan Nuriza  
Part dua tiba! Ayo baca biar tambah bingung *duagh*~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Aoi Ko Mamoru  
kkk~ baca nyo. Perlahan, nanti juga terjawab.  
Nyo, nyo, Hime gx mau apdet cepet weeeks~ xpp ~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Kim Shippo  
Bingung? Baca part dua deh. Nambah bingung pasti~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Guest  
Kan supaya gx boring -3- sini Hime garukin~^^ makasih reviewnya.

mrshelmet  
Hehehe, tak bikin misteri supaya pada penasaran. Karena kata pacarku, ideku pasaran u.u iya gx sih~^^ makasih reviewnya.

lucifer84  
yosh, u rite!  
Karena ini sekuelnya, itulah misterinya. Hehe~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Alin2709  
Makasih *hug* semangat~^^ makasih reviewnya.

narunaru  
Makasih dan makasih, ini apdet ~^^ makasih reviewnya.

guest  
update, update, gogo!~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Sycarp  
No! Baca dulu buat aku, tokoh utama mati, tamat cerita. So, follow the story *learn english* ~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Cax  
Oh God. Hime gapapa xD Masukan diterima. Ikutin terus yah~^^ makasih reviewnya.

bbb  
Ini ff YunJae, dan Hime pikir Jae hanya satu. Walau ff ini AU ~^^ makasih reviewnya.

gdtop  
Sekarang apdetnya. Ayo baca~^^ makasih reviewnya.

dreani  
Wehehe, serasa samting(?) wrong ya? Baca terus, nanti kamu pasti tau alasan mommy jadi begitu.

Haku Miura

Hehehe, ya, kamu bener kok. Ada unsur itu(?)nya di ff ini. Aku Changkyu shipper lho~ rela gx ya, Changmin Nikah ama yang laiiin *pose mikir* hehehe~^^ makasih reviewnya.

Akhir kata, makasih ya. Yang udah baca, yang udah review. Itu tanda support buat Hime. Yang berkenan support Hime lagi. Yuk rnr~ see ya at part 3


	3. Chapter 3

MOMMY

Main Cast : YunJae

Other Cast : Heojun and other.

Genre : Romance, family.

Rate : T

_**-BoysLove, AU, OOC, OC, Miss, Typo-**_

:: Segala milik mereka adalah anugrah yang dititipkan Tuhan, Heojun, milik imaginasi Amazora ::

PART 03

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, mengisyaratkan kebingungan yang tengah melandanya. Bossnya bermimpi atau berhalusinasi eh?

"Istri? Kapan aku membawa kembali istrinya? Aku tak pernah membawa seorang perempuan padanya." ujarnya bingung.

...

Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak perduli banyak karyawan Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia kesal sekarang. Benar-benar kesal sehingga ia berharap Yunho bisa berubah menjadi botol agar ia bisa meremasnya hingga hancur. Ia sungguh kesal, em~ apa benar hanya kesal? Atau kesal bergabung dengan rasa cemburu. Sehingga hatinya seolah terbakar. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Untuknya, Yunho sangat menyebalkan. Apa ia tak berpikir kecupan itu sentuhan yang errr~ intim? Ia melakukannya padanya dan apa yang ia lakukan pada sekretarisnya tadi? Huh! Menyebalkan.

...

Mata musang Yunho berkedip-kedip polos. Ia menatap kotak berlapis kain tebal dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong tak sopan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengantarkan bentou dengan menaruhnya dilantai?" ucap Yunho dengan nada datar diiringi wajah datar mengingat apa yang ia dapatkan untuk makan siang hari ini. Bentou yang tergeletak persis didepan ruangannya. Padahal, ia tengah bersama Kibum tadi. Yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima langkah dari tempatnya meletakkan kotak bentounya. Benar-benar tak sopan.

-YJ-

Jaejoong tengah menggigiti kuku jarinya ketika tepukan hangat terasa dikepalanya. Rasanya, itu tak mungkin Junnie. Junnie belum tumbuh setinggi itu untuk bisa menepuk kepalanya. Jadi, siapa yang berani menyentuh kepalanya huh?

"Siap―eh hyung?"  
mendadak rasa kesal yang mendera Jaejoong menghilang terganti sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hi~" seorang pria tinggi, tegap, dan tampan dengan senyuman disertai lesung pipi yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya meski berjarak dekat dengan pria itu. "Junnie belum keluar?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Junnie mungkin akan pulang sore hari ini. Kelasnya mengadakan_ tour_ kecil hyung."

"Sou ka? Ah, Jae. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau mendapatkan ingatan?"

"Ingatan?" ahh~ Jaejoong hampir lupa. Dokter memvonisnya amnesia selelah suatu kejadian yang sampai saat ini belum bisa diingatnya. "Tidak hyung. Aku begitu menikmati hidupku sekarang. Aku lupa untuk mengingat jati diriku." ia menatap Siwon, Choi Siwon. Pria baik hati yang menolongnya. Ia dan kekasihnya merawat dirinya sampai keadaannya membaik. Untunglah, pria itu berasal dari Korea. Sehingga Jaejoong tak begitu kebingungan. Karena jujur saja, Jaejoong juga melupakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di Jepang. Dan, karena Siwon dan kekasihnya Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho dan bekerja padanya. Dan yang paling penting, kini Jaejoong menikmati kehidupan 'amnesianya'.

"Yah, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri Jaejoong-ah. Yang terpenting, kau senang menjalaninya. Okay?" Siwon menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Iya hyung." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengabaikan senyuman hangat siwon. Ia mulai berpikir tentang ingatannya. Ia mulai memikirkan keluarganya. Bagaimana jika mereka mencarinya? Dan sebenarnya, apa penyebab ia kehilangan memorynya? Rasanya, ia tak amnesia karena kecelakaan. Ia tersadar dirumah milik Siwon, bukan dirumah sakit.

"Jaejoong-ah." Siwon menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, ne hyung. Aku baik."

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ie, ie." Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya.  
"Hyung, aku harus pergi ke taman. Tak lama lagi, Junnie akan pulang."

"O, okay. Kuantar." tawar Siwon membuat Jaejoong membatu.

"Kau tak sibuk? Bukankah kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yap, kecuali hari ini. Ayo." Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong kearah mobilnya.

-YJ-

Yunho memutuskan pulang cepat setelah mendapatkan bentou secara tak sopan dari Jaejoong. Ia menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mommy Junnie-nya itu. Meski ia mengetahui sifat Jaejoong, Jaejoong takkan pernah mengabaikan makanan buatannya seperti itu.

"Junnie-ya~" ia melantangkan suaranya berharap suara lucu Junnie balas melantangkan panggilan papa kepadanya. Tapi, tak ada. Beberapa kali ia memanggil Junnie tapi Junnie tak menjawabnya.

Beberapa kali ia memanggil Junnie tapi Junnie tak menjawabnya. Ia mulai perpikiran buruk. Ditambah dengan sikap Jaejoong pada bentounya. Ah~ Yunho mulai panik.

Baru saja Yunho mengambil kembali kunci mobil yan baru diletakkannya, ia mendengar deruman mobil. Ia berpikir itu taxi yang biasa mengantar Junnie dan Jaejoong pulang.

Ia melihat Junnie turun dari mobil tax―oh, tidak itu bukan mobil taxi. Mobil siapa yang mengantar putranya dan Jaejoong pulang?

"Hm~" air muka Yunho berubah seketika melihat wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Choi Siwon."

"Papa~ papa sudah pulang?" sapa Junnie yang terlihat ceria walau ia terlihat lelah.

"Iya, Junnie dari mana em?" Yunho menggendong Junnie.

"Dari taman, Junnie bermain bersama Ayuri-sensei dan teman-teman." ucap Junnie ceria.

Yunho tersenyum demi membalas panggilan Heojun. Ia mengesampingkan keresahannya dan berlutut, mensejajarkan diri dengan Heojun agar ia mudah mendapat pelukannya nanti.

Tepat ketika ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari Heojun, ia melihat bayangan yang ia tahu milik Jaejoong mulai menapaki tempat yang dilalui Heojun untuk bisa sampai padanya. Ia mengusap punggung Heojun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Junnie, pergilah mengganti pakaianmu. Simpan tasnya ditempat biasanya ya. " ucapnya, Heojun mengangguk dan beranjak menuju kamarnya bersamaan dengan pupil Yunho menerima refleksi cahaya yang menyebabkan dirinya dapat melihat Jaejoong secara utuh, dihadapannya.

Baru saja Yunho akan membahas cara ketidak sopanan Jaejoong memberinya bentou, namun sepertinya Yunho harus menelan kembali setiap kata yang ingin ia lontarkan karena lidahnya terlanjur kelu setelah mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. Bukan tatapan layaknya hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang salah, sepertinya.

-YJ-

Mengendap-endap bagai pencuri yang tengah mengeksekusi korbannya. Ditengah malam pula, Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar seperti pencuri. Tapi, tubuhnya bagai candu akan kehangatan Changmin. Ia ingat, bagaimana pulasnya ia terlelap ketika tangan kokoh Changmin memeluknya. Dan, ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba saat merasakan kehilangan akan kehangatan tersebut.

Ia mencuri pandang tepat ke tengah ruangan. Disana, ia mendapati sosok pria yang ia nikahi beberapa tahun lalu. Sedang apa Changmin disana?

"―na~" samar Kyuhyun mendengar gumaman Changmin. Ish, ini sungguh membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Jadi, ia berjingkat, kembali mengendap-ngendap. Bahkan ia sampai merangkak untuk tiba ketempat yang menurutnya strategis, tepat dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Changmin. Iapun membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Kyu baik," kalimat pertama yang Kyuhyun dengar membuatnya tersenyum. Bahkan, Kyuhyun rasa, Changminpun tersenyum ketika mengucapkannya. "Aku memenuhi janjiku kan Nunna? Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja denganku. Aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati. Seperti aku akan menjaga Nunna." tapi, kalimat selanjutnya membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar. Wajah sumringahnya menghilang berganti suram. Pelan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempatnya, tanpa suara ia kembali ke kamarnya.

...

Changmin baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun melilitkan syal dilehernya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur, kau kedinginan?" Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sangat." jawab Kyuhyun singkat, membuat Changmin menghentikan usapannya.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana? Sekarang sudah malam." tanya Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm," Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "aku akan menemui orang yang bisa mencintaiku." ucapnya sebelum meneruskan langkahnya.

Changmin terlihat membatu, apa ini? Kyuhyun mencari orang lain disaat Changmin mulai membuka hatinya untuk pria itu? Hahaha, omong kosong!

-YJ-

Hari ini Yunho menghabiskan waktunya dengan membiarkan wajah bingung mendominasi harinya. Ia tak mengerti, ada apa dengan Jaejoong. Rasanya, Yunho sedang memegang kendali karena Jaejoong sedang merasa bersalah. Sekarang, mengapa Jaejoong malah memusuhinya?

"Boss~ sudah waktunya pulang." suara Kibum diawali dengan ketukan-ketukan pintu membuyarkan segala apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya, pulanglah lebih dulu." balasnya.

"Baiklah Boss, tapi~ kau juga, cepatlah pulang. Bukankah Junnie akan menunggumu?" tambah Kibum. Biasanya, cara ini akan berhasil. Yunho begitu menyayangi putranya, sehingga ia pasti akan mengesampingkan segala masalah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Heojun.

"Ya, aku tahu." sepertinya Kibum berhasil, Yunho membiarkan mejanya tetap berantakan dan hanya memasukan dua dokumen penting kedalam tasnya sebelum beranjak.

"Ayolah Boss, kembalikan semangatmu." ujar Kibum ketika lift membawanya dan Yunho kelantai dasar. "Heojun pasti akan bingung jika wajahmu seperti ini." tambahnya.

"Aku akan tersenyum padanya nanti." jawabnya singkat. Kibum hanya menatapnya beberapa detik karenanya.

"Aku jadi khawatir padamu. Padahal ada yang sedang menungguku." gumam Kibum.

"He? Pergilah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Apa, pacarmu menjemputmu?" tebak Yunho.

"Ehehe~" Kibum tersipu.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh ingin mengenalnya."

"Nanti saja ya Boss, kami tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada tamu yang menunggu kami dirumah. Jaa ne~" Kibum berlari begitu pintu lift terbuka. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sekretarisnya itu.

Kibum melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat sosok yang dicintainya berdiri disamping mobil tak berada jauh dihadapannya. Pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum ia ikut masuk dan duduk dibelakang stir.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku terus memikirkan anak itu." jawab kekasihnya setelah menghembuskan napas. "Sepertinya ada masalah yang menyakiti hatinya." ujarnya, matanya fokus pada jalan didepannya, membuat ia tak melihat wajah sendu Kibum.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Kibum mendengar kekasihnya bertanya setelah keheningan meliputi mereka beberapa saat.

"Aku cemburu." ucap Kibum pelan.

"Cemburu? Hahaha~ pada anak itu? Kau ini ada-ada saja." kekasihnya mengusap pelan rambut Kibum pelan dengan tatapan tetap mengarah pada jalanan.

"Iya, mungkin. Tapi, kau kan tak mungkin bisa lari dariku ya Hyung?" Kibum mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat, sangat mencintaiku. Hahaha~" Kibum tertawa diikuti tawa dari kekasihnya.

"Ya," ucap kekasihnya setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Aishiteru~" ia mengecup Kibum sebelum beranjak turun.

Kibum menyentuh bibirnya dan beranjak turun menyusul kekasihnya yang kini tengah menunggunya didepan pintu rumah mereka.

Kibum tersenyum dan membuka pintu dan retinanya menerima cahaya yang menunjukkan bahwa anak itu menunggu mereka diruang tamu mereka.

"Kyu, kau baik?" Kibum melihat kekasihnya duduk didekat anak itu.

"Bicaralah Kyu," Kibum menambahkan.

"Siwon Hyung, aku menyerah. Changmin takkan mencintaiku. Hyung, biarkan aku denganmu." ujar Kyuhyun membuat mata Kibum melebar.

-TBC-

Part 3 dataaaang, eung! Happy read aja ya. Maaf gx bales review. Tapi, thank you buat review dan supportnya.


End file.
